


Beachwear

by ellerkay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: Some people are not beach people. Sometimes these people are an angel and a demon.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Beachwear

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spn_bigpretzel (on LJ)'s Fun and Sunshine Challenge.
> 
> Show would not give me Crowley as friends with TFW the way I wanted it so I do it myself.

“This is your fault,” Crowley hissed.

“How is it my fault?” Castiel asked. “This trip was their idea.”

Dean and Sam approached the beach blanket, dripping from their dip in the ocean.

“Hey Cas, hand me a beer,” Dean said. Wordlessly, Castiel opened the cooler and passed one over. Dean twisted off the top and took a long pull.

“Water’s nice,” Sam said. “Not too cold. You sure neither of you wants to at least wade?”

“Maybe later,” Castiel replied.

“Never,” Crowley snarled. “And by the way, you two look ridiculous prancing around half-naked.”

“ _We_ look ridiculous?” Dean spluttered. He eyed the angel and demon sitting morosely on the blanket in front of him. Castiel was wearing his usual suit and trench coat, complete with tie. Crowley, as ever, was dressed in all black.

“You two stick out like sore thumbs,” Dean continued.

Castiel frowned. “Why are sore thumbs particularly prominent?”

“Bite me, squirrel,” Crowley snapped. “Next time I’m picking the vacation spot and it’s _not_ going to be somewhere that means I’ll be finding sand in delicate places for the next week.”

Dean suppressed a smile and shrugged. “Whatever you say, Anakin,” he replied, taking another swig of beer.


End file.
